The Forgotten Memory
by Hanzawa Rainy
Summary: Kuroko adalah seorang penulis. Ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang memaksanya untuk menulis sebuah kisah cinta. Mampukah Kuroko menuliskan sebuah kisah cinta yang penuh kontroversi. Chapter 1 : From The Beginning
1. From The Beginning

**Title : The Forgotten Memory**

 _Genre : Drama, Tragedy, Family, Romance_

 _Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke - Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

 _Rated : T - Semi M_

 _Character : Aomine, Kise, Kuroko and others_

 _WARNING : YAOI (MALE X MALE), EYD AND TYPO._

 _Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka. Tidak suka? Silahkan beri kritik._

…

 **Chapter 1 : From the Beginning**

Ia bergegas cepat. Berlari ke satu arah yang ia tuju. Ia tidak peduli bajunya basah oleh keringat. Deru langkahnya cepat seperti meteor. Ia abaikan tabrakan-tabrakan kecil antara bahunya dan bahu orang lain. Ia tak ingin ada orang yang menghalanginya. Ayunan kakinya menerobos angin. Ia mengejar.. mengejar entah siapa.

Langkah kaki itu berhenti di depan sebuah lift. Ia menunggu pintu itu terbuka.

 _ **Ia tersenyum ke arah ku.**_

Sesaat aku terpanah namun bisa segera ku kendalikan. Sosok di hadapanku memiliki tinggi mencapai 185 cm. Kulitnya kecokelatan dengan rambut segelap malam. Matanya sebiru lautan dalam, gelap penuh misteri. Aku melihat bulir keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Nafasnya terengah tapi ia tetap menyunggingkan senyum padaku. Aku tidak pernah bertemu pria ini, tidak sekalipun. Dia bukan pegawai di gedung ini, bukan juga penggemar yang sering menyapa ku. Lalu dia siapa?

 _ **Bukankah setiap pertemuan punya maksudnya tersendiri?**_

Seingatku, beberapa saat lalu aku masih berada di dalam gedung "Seirin Publisher", Sebuah perusahaan yang menerbitkan buku dari penulis-penulis terkenal. Aku baru saja hendak pulang ketika seseorang mencegat ku di depan pintu lift. Menarik tangan ku dan membawa ku ke sebuah cafe tak jauh dari gedung.

Kami duduk berhadapan dalam keheningan. Bisa saja aku pergi dari orang asing ini, jika ia tidak menatap ku seintens itu. Aku tau ada sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan.

"Tolong aku.. " kalimat itulah yang pertama kali keluar dari mulutnya. Aku mengernyit bingung. Aku menatapnya datar, menelusuri setiap inchi wajahnya. Wajahnya begitu kaku, rahangnya tegas, matanya tajam, hidungnya mencuat kokoh, alisnya runcing, bibir itu pun tak berhenti mengucap kalimat itu. Aku tahu, pria ini menyimpan sesuatu di dalam dirinya. Aku melihatnya menyimpan kegalauan yang lama terpendam. Aku melihatnya begitu rapuh dibalik wajahnya yang tegas. Ia memohon pada ku..

 _ **Berapa kali aku menolak..**_

 _ **Perangkap itu terus mengejar ku..**_

"Ku mohon.. tolong aku. Hanya kau yang bisa. Ku mohon sampaikan cerita ini pada mereka, Kuroko-kun."

Aku sedikit terperangah ketika ia memanggil namaku, namun tidak terlalu terlihat karena wajah ku yang datar. Aku diam termangu menunggu ucapan selanjutnya. Aku menyelam menatap kedua bola matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Aku melihat kesedihan disana sekaligus keteguhan yang luar biasa.

"Hanya Kuroko-kun yang bisa menulis kisah cinta ini menjadi lebih indah dan bernilai" sambungnya getir.

Aku membuka suara ku " maksud mu? Kisah yang ku tulis bukan sebuah kisah percintaan. Jika itu maksudmu, maaf saja aku menolak " sergah ku cepat.

"Aku tahu, tapi hanya Kuroko-kun yang bisa karena kita sama" ia berujar getir. Aku semakin tidak paham dengan maksud perkataannya. Sama? Apanya yang sama? Karena kita sama-sama pria makanya ia pikir kita akan saling mengerti? Begitu naif sekali pria ini.

Aku mendengarnya menarik nafas. Ia berbisik pelan namun cukup untuk ku dengar "Aku seorang penyuka sesama jenis dan aku tahu, kau juga sama Kuroko-kun"

Aku terkejut, bagai ditampar badai. Aku berdiri menjaga jarak. Tak percaya dengan kata-kata yang terucap dari bibirnya. Darimana ia tahu? Kenapa pria ini tahu? Dia siapa?. Tidak. Aku harus tenang. Tunjukan wajah datar mu seperti biasa, Kuroko. Pria ini mungkin hanya mengancam mu, mungkin ia ingin memeras mu. Lebih baik pergi sekarang.

 _ **Seperti kotak pandora.**_

 _ **Ia membuka yang seharusnya dilupakan**_

"Tenanglah Kuroko-kun, aku tidak ingin memeras mu atau niat jahat lainnya. Aku hanya ingin kau menulis kisah cintaku dengan seseorang yang penting dalam hidupku. Sebuah cinta terlarang yang menuntut kebebasan. Hanya kau yang bisa, Kuroko-kun"

Cinta terlarang? Sesama jenis? Homoseksual. TIDAK.. Aku bukan seorang penulis yang nekat seperti itu. Selama ini aku hanya menulis kisah-kisah fantasi imaginatif. Bukan sebuah kisah berat yang mengangkat kehidupan kaum minoritas. Memang sedikit banyak aku tahu kehidupan mereka, karena aku pernah menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Tapi itu dulu, dulu sekali. Aku tak mau masuk kedalam dunia itu lagi. Tidak sama sekali.. aku tidak ingin terjerat lagi.

"Aku menunggu jawaban mu, Kuroko-kun. Tenang saja, apapun jawaban mu. Rahasia mu aman padaku"

 _ **Seperti dikejar bayang-bayang.**_

 _ **Aku tak punya tempat sembunyi.**_

Sejak pertemuan ku dengan pria asing itu. Hidup ku semakin tak tenang, walaupun aku bisa menyembunyikan dengan baik dibalik wajah datar ku ini. Hatiku gundah, perasaan ku tak tenang. Aku selalu gagal menulis kisah fantasi. Kerjaan ku terlantar, tak ada kisah fantasi yang bisa ku tulis. Berhari, berminggu hingga berbulan-bulan, akhirnya aku sadar pria itu berhasil menjerat ku.

Aku membuka laci meja, mencari sebuah kartu nama yang pria itu tinggalkan padaku. Sebuah kartu nama berisi nama dan nomor telfon. Aku menatap lama kartu nama itu..haruskah aku menghubunginya?. Mataku menatap keseluruh penjuru kamar. Hingga aku terpaku pada sebuah figura foto berisi dua orang pria berangkulan di sudut kamar. Aku tersenyum getir menatap foto itu. Seharusnya foto itu berada di dalam kotak dan tak tersentuh. Entah sejak kapan aku meletakannya disana.

Cinta terlarang ya? Cinta yang dibuang ya? Bukankah semua orang bebas jatuh cinta? Tak peduli, seberapa hina dan menjijikannya kisah itu.

Aku menghirup nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya cepat. Aku telah menentukan pilihan, ku ambil ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja dan menekan tombol sesuai nomor yang ada di kartu nama.

"Halo Aomine-kun, bisa kita bertemu besok sore?"

… **.**

Namanya Aomine Daiki.

Aomine, begitu sapaannya. Rupanya masih sama sejak pertemuan di gedung "Seirin Publisher". Ia tetap menawan, gagah dan begitu tampan. Mungkin karena efek seragam yang digunakannya, menambah kesan jantan dan menggairahkan. Membuat mata tak bisa berkedip sekalipun. Ia begitu menganggumkan.

 _ **Pesona mu begitu indah..**_

 _ **Akankah kisah mu juga indah?**_

Dan disinilah kami sekarang. Di sebuah cafe di pinggir kota. Jauh dari Gedung "Seirin Publisher".

"Jadi, Aomine-kun seorang polisi?" tanyaku memecah keheningan. Hanya sekedar basa-basi.

Aomine mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari sakunya, membakarnya kemudian menghisapnya. Asap rokok mengelilingi udara disekitar kami.

"Ya begitulah. Kuroko-kun, aku bukan tipe orang yang suka berbasa-basi. Aku juga masih ada jadwal patroli. Jadi ku harap, kau langsung memberi ku jawaban" Tegas dan menuntut. Khas seorang pria yang tak sabaran.

Aku memperbaiki posisi duduk ku. Menyamankan diriku sebelum masuk ke dalam sebuah pembicaraan serius.

"Well.. " aku mengatur nada bicara ku sedatar mungkin. "sebelum aku memberikan jawaban, aku akan mengajukan persyaratan untuk mu"

Aomine menyemburkan asap rokoknya keatas. Yang awalnya ia duduk berpangku kaki, kini posisinya menjadi mengangkang seenaknya. Celana polisinya yang ketat memperlihatkan lekuk kejantanannya.

"Jika maksud mu masalah financial, aku sudah menyiapkannya seberapapun yang kau minta, Kuroko-kun.." sahut Aomine tegas.

Aku tersinggung dengan perkataan Aomine. Memangnya semua hal di dunia ini bergantung pada uang. Ku akui, Aomine keren tapi tak ku sangka otaknya begitu dangkal. Ku rasa, ia hanya mengasah otot-otot tubuhnya tapi tidak dengan otaknya.

"Maaf Aomine-kun, Aku penulis bukan pedagang. Aku melakukan ini karena aku mau. Jangan merendahkan ku, Aomine-kun" ucap ku geram.

"maaf.." kata Aomine menyesal. Tak sepenuhnya terdengar menyesal, khas laki-laki egois. "Aku hanya ingin menunjukan pada mu bahwa aku bisa melakukan apa saja untuk mu agar mau menulis kisah ini" ucapan Aomine membuat ku sedikit terpukau. Sebegitu pentingnya kah kisah ini untuk Aomine?

Aku mengeluarkan laptop dari ransel milik ku dan kemudian menatapnya "kalau begitu, mulailah menceritakan kisah mu dengan pria itu"

Aomine mematikan rokoknya dan menaruh putung rokok itu kedalan asbak diatas meja. Matanya menatap ke langit-langit cafe. Seolah memaksa sebuah memori berputar.

"Pria yang ku cintai itu bernama, Kise Ryota. Ia begitu indah.. "

Dan kisah ini pun di mulai..

Aomine..

Kise…

Dan… Aku…

 **To be Continue -**

Notes :

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari novel Lelaki Terindah karya Andrei Aksana dan tentu saja dengan beberapa perubahan alur dan ceritanya. Bagi yang telah membaca novel tersebut saya pastikan cerita ini akan berbeda dengan novel aslinya.

Saya tunggu kritik dan saran yang membangun. Terima kasih.

WITH LOVE

RAINY HANAZAWA


	2. When We Met

**Title : The Forgotten Memory**

 _Genre : Drama, Tragedy, Family, Romance_

 _Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke - Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

 _Rated : T - Semi M_

 _Character : Aomine, Kise, Kuroko and others_

 _WARNING : YAOI (MALE X MALE), EYD AND TYPO._

 _Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka. Tidak suka? Silahkan beri kritik._

 _..._

Chapter 2 : when we met.

 **5 Tahun Silam**

 **Kyoto**

AOMINE sedang melaksanakan tugas patroli malamnya. Menjadi seorang polisi muda memang berat. Di umurnya yang ke 25 tahun, ia harus rela kehilangan jam tidurnya untuk patroli malam. Pola hidupnya benar-benar berubah sejak ia resmi menjadi polisi enam bulan lalu.

Aomine memperhatikan langit malam saat itu. Meresapi semua keheningan yang ada. Tak dihiraukannya dingin malam yang merusuk tubuh. Ia tetap berkeliling dengan sepeda tua dan senter ditangan.

Kyoto memang sebuah kota yang berbeda dengan tokyo yang tak pernah tidur. Di kyoto, hanya sedikit orang yang berlalu-lalang pada malam hari. Mereka memilih untuk tetap tinggal dirumah dan menghabiskan waktu mereka di tempat yang aman. Tingkat kriminalitas di Kyoto tidak setinggi kota-kota besar, tapi bukan berarti malam hari aman dari segala macam kejahatan. Aomine sudah mulai terbiasa tinggal di Kyoto. Selain karena kota ini cukup tenang, penduduknya pun terbilang ramah -kecuali pemilik tempat tinggalnya yang cerewet itu-.

Menjadi polisi adalah impian Aomine sejak kecil. Mengikuti jejak sang ayah, Aomine tumbuh menjadi sosok polisi yang gagah dan tampan. Aomine di didik sangat keras oleh sang ayah, tak heran Aomine memiliki perawakan dan sifat yang keras. Aomine ingat saat umurnya 5 tahun, saat itu ia mengatakan ingin menjadi polisi pada ayahnya. Sejak saat itu Aomine di didik sangat disiplin dan keras. Ahh.. ingatkan Aomine untuk berterima kasih pada ayahnya setelah tugasnya di Kyoto selesai.

Aomine sudah berkendara hampir setengah kota Kyoto. Aomine tiba disebuah perempatan jalan raya. Ia hendak berbelok kearah kanan, namun suara ribut perkelahian terdengar dari sisi sebaliknya. Suasana saat itu memang sepi -tidak ada kendaraan ataupun pejalan kaki yang lewat-, jadi Aomine dapat mendengar suara perkelahian di sebuah gang kecil. Aomine mengayuh sepedanya cepat menghampiri sumber suara gaduh itu.

"HOIIIII.." teriak Aomine saat ia melihat empat orang preman mengelilingi seorang yang tak berdaya. Kelompok preman itu berhenti sejenak, melihat sekilas kearah Aomine dan mereka sadar bahwa polisi datang

"POLISI.. LARI" sekelompok preman itu pun lari meninggalkan korban yang baru saja mereka pukuli. Aomine hendak mengejar kelompok preman itu, jika saja ia tidak melihat sosok penuh luka tergeletak begitu saja.

Aomine meletakan sepedanya. Ia menghampiri sosok tak berdaya itu. Ditepuk-tepuknya pipi si korban, "Oy, bangun.." nihil tidak ada jawaban. Aomine masih bisa mendengar deru nafas berat.

"Ahh.. sepertinya dia pingsan" desis Aomine.

 _Pertemuan pertama mereka_

 _Pertemuan yang mengikat.._

 _..._

Aomine membeli beberapa bungkus roti di minimarket rumah sakit. Akibat kejadian semalam, mau tidak mau Aomine membawa korban dari pengeroyokan itu kerumah sakit terdekat. Aomine memang ahli menangkap penjahat tapi untuk merawat luka ia bodoh. Alih alih luka sembuh, adanya dia malah membuat si korban makin sekarat. Beruntung hari ini ia dapat shift jam 11 siang. Ia melirik jam tangannya, masih jam 9 pagi. Aomine harap orang itu sudah sadar. Mungkin ia bisa mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan pada orang yang semalam ia tolong.

Bau obat antiseptik begitu menyengat, khas bau rumah sakit. Sebuah pintu bernomor A345 terlihat jelas menghadang Aomine. Pintu itu ia buka, menampilkan sesosok pria dengan helaian kuning sewarna mentari. Pria pirang itu -begitu cara Aomine memanggilnya- duduk menyender di ranjangnya. Pria itu menoleh kearah Aomine dan tersenyum sehangat pagi. Aomine tertegun sesaat melihat pahat Tuhan dihadapannya. Begitu sempurna.. Aomine hampir saja jatuh ke dalam khayalannya jika ia tidak ingat tujuannya kemari. Lagipula.. apa-apaan pikirannya tadi. Ia pria normal..

"Kau sudah bangun, pirang?" tanya Aomine. Aomine melempar sebungkus roti pada pria itu "Makanlah.." titah Aomine san di balas anggukan lemah si pirang.

Aomine duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada di kamar rawat itu. Posisi kursi itu berada di samping ranjang rawat. Dari posisi ini Aomine dapat melihat si pirang dari samping. Sesekali Aomine melirik kearah si pirang yang sedang menikmati rotinya. Keheninangan menyapa mereka. Suasananya begitu kaku dan canggung.

"Hmm.. jadi.." Aomine baru akan buka suara ketika suara lain menginterupsinya.

"Terima kasih telah menolong ku." Suara itu berasal dari sosok berambut pirang. Ucapannya tulus dari hati, mulutnya tersenyum lebar dan matanya pun bersinar cerah.

Aomine berdehem " Sudah kewajibanku menolong warga yang kesusahan. Jadi siapa namamu dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam?"

Si pirang tertawa renyah, menampilkan rentetan jajaran putih giginya. "Kau terdengar seperti seorang _superhero._ " Pemuda itu menghentikan tawanya ketika mendapat tatapan kesal Aomine "Maaf maaf.. namaku Kise Ryota, panggil saja Kise atau Ryota terserah kau saja. Dan kejadian semalam ya? Hmm.. aku tidak terlalu ingat. Yang ku ingat aku baru tiba di Kyoto saat malam dan saat sedang berkeliling mencari penginapan yang kosong. Lalu orang-orang itu datang dan meminta uang padaku. Tentu saja aku menolak dan setelah itu mereka menarik ku kesebuah gang selanjutnya aku dihajar. Itu saja yang ku ingat" jelas pemuda pirang yang bernama Kise itu.

Aomine mendengarkan cerita Kise. Ia mengangguk mengerti "Lainkali kau harus berhati-hati. Kyoto memang tempat yang minim kejahatan tapi bukan berarti tidak ada orang jahat disini." Aomine beranjak dari tempatnya. "Istirahatlah.. aku harus bekerja. Aku akan menengok mu lagi nanti malam"

Sebuah pertanyaan terdengar ketika Aomine membuka pintu, "Hei.. siapa nama mu?"

Aomine melangkah maju tanpa menoleh kebelakang "Aomine Daiki" dan pintu pun tertutup.

 _Cuma perlu sebuah pemantik api._

 _Untuk membakar habis semuanya._

 _Hingga tersisa keinginan dan gairah._

 _..._

Aomine melepas seragam polisinya dan menggantinya dengan kaos berwarna biru tua dan celana jeans hitam. Diletakannya seragam itu ke dalam loker pribadinya. Kemudian ia mengambil kunci motor nya dan jaket yang tersimpan di dalam loker. Aomine melirik jam dinding, menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Shift nya memang sudah selesai tapi biasanya Aomine akan pulang lebih lama dari yang lainnya. Ia akan berpatroli dulu hingga pukul 12 malam baru kemudian pulang. Si pirang itu berhasil membuatnya pulang lebih cepat .

"Mau pulang Aomine? Tumben.."

Aomine menoleh kearah seniornya "Ahh iya Kasamatsu-senpai, aku mau kerumah sakit " Jawab Aomine sopan.

"Ohh, menemui korban pengeroyokan itu ya. Baiklah.. sampaikan salam ku padanya." ucap Kasamatsu.

"Baik. Aku permisi dulu senpai" pamit Aomine.

Suara angin berdesir pelan membelai permukaan malam. Aomine nampak berfikir diatas jok motornya. Si pirang itu sudah makan belum ya?, Sup Kerang sepertinya enak, bagaimana kalo beli itu?, eh tapi bagaimana kalo dia sudah tidur?, apa tidak masalah jika aku kesana? dan beragam macam pertanyaan lainnya.

Aomine mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sial.. kenapa ia memikirkan si pirang itu..

"Sudahlah.. beli sup kerang saja" ucapnya sebelum melajukan motornya ke kedai makanan terdekat.

 _..._

Seorang perawat baru saja keluar dari kamar rawat Kise. Sedikit was-was di hati Aomine. Si pirang baik-baik saja kan? Setaunya tidak ada luka serius.

"Apa ada sesuatu ?"

Perawat itu memandang Aomine. Tubuh tinggi itu berdiri menghalang jalan si perawat.

"Ahh tidak, saya hanya mengganti selang infus Tuan Kise. Ia baik-baik saja. Saya permisi dulu"

Aomine menghela nafas lega. Tidak.. tidak ia sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkan pemuda itu. Ia hanya merasa sedikit bertanggung jawab. Hei.. dia ini polisi kan. Sudah pasti ia bertanggung jawab dengan orang-orang yang mengalami masalah karena tindak kriminal. Ini hanya sebuah tanggung jawab, tidak lebih..

 _Seharusnya kau tak menolak.._

 _Karena rasa tak ada yang tahu.._

Kise masih asik menonton acara televisi ketika Aomine datang. Aomine meletakan sup kerang yang dibawanya diatas meja.

"Bagaimana kondisi mu?. Ku bawakan sup kerang. Ku harap kau menyukainya" Aomine mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi. Melepas lelah ditubuhnya akibat bekerja.

"Terima kasih sup kerangnya dan aku baik baik saja. Dokter bilang besok aku sudah bisa pulang" jawab Kise yang dibalas anggukan mengerti Aomine.

Aomine sibuk memencet tombol televisi, mencari acara yang menurutnya bagus. Apa-apaan tadi yang di tonton Kise, drama malam. Selera yang buruk...

"Hei.. kenapa mengganti acara ku? Aku sedang menonton tau. " protes Kise yang malah diabaikan Aomine.

"Oyy.. Aominechii. Kenapa diganti. Kembalikan remot nya. " kali ini Kise berusaha merebut remote TV yang dipegang Aomine

"Tidak mau! Lebih baik nonton berita lebih bermutu. Dan apa itu Aominecchi?"

Panggilan Kise jelas saja mengundang protes sang pemilik nama. Enak saja nama kerennya ditambah embel-embel aneh.

"Anggap saja panggilan spesial. Lagipula aku biasa menambahkan suffix cchi pada orang-orang yang ku anggap teman. Kita teman kan Aominecchi? "

"Terserah kau sajalah, Kise"

 _Kata itu menjadi pengikat.._

 _Melebur menjadikan mu satu.._

 _..._

Kise tertidur diranjangnya. Entah kelelahan setelah berebut remote TV dengan Aomine atau karena kekenyangan Sup Kerang. Entahlah, Aomine tidak peduli. Setelah Kise tertidur suasana menjadi sunyi, siapa sangka pria pirang itu ternyata sangat berisik. Aomine bangkit dari posisi duduknya semula. Ia harus pulang kerumah dan bersiap untuk kembali bekerja esok.

Kise menggeliat resah dalam tidurnya. Nampak gelisah, seolah ada yang menganggu tidurnya. Hanya sebentar kemudian kembali tenang. Aomine melihatnya, tapi ia tak peduli. Berusaha tetap acuh dan pergi meninggalkan Kise.

'Mungkin hanya mimpi buruk' batin Aomine sambil berlalu.

Sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Pikiran Aomine tak tenang. Antara rela dan tidak rela meninggalkan Kise sendiri. Dan akhirnya ia memilih mengalah pada egonya. Ia kembali ke kamar rawat Kise dan memutuskan untuk tetap disana menemani Kise. Entah kapan rasa iba itu muncul. Kondisi Kise yang penuh luka dan tidur Kise yang gelisah membangkitkan sifat kelelakian Aomine untuk melindungi.

Terkejut.. begitulah ekspresi Aomine ketika melihat Kise duduk di ranjangnya. Wajahnya penuh keringat dan tatapannya kosong. Aomine setengah berlari menghampiri Kise. Mengguncang tubuh Kise untuk menyadarkannya.

"Hei Kise.. ada apa? Hei.." panggil Aomine

Kise menatap mata Aomine. Matanya berkaca-kaca, tangannya mengenggam erat selimutnya. "Aominecchi.. aku takut.." lirihnya parau.

Kise begitu rapuh dan lemah. Bagai ranting muda merunduk layu. Hanya Kise yang menyita perhatian Aomine. Wajah secerah mentari itu berganti gelap. Aomine tak tega sungguh. Hatinya berontak untuk melindungi Kise dalam rengkuhannya. Gugup bercampur khawatir Aomine membawa kepala Kise ke dalam dekapannya.

"Aku disini. Jangan menangis. Aku bersama mu" bisik Aomine menenangkan.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Aomine memeluk seorang lelaki. Ia merasa perasaan aneh menjalar di dadanya.

Ganjil..

Tapi nikmat..

 _Biar hati yang menjadi mata angin._

 _Ketika kau berada di persimpangan..._

 _..._

Cahaya pagi menembus celah-celah tirai. Membangunkan Aomine yang tidur terduduk di pinggir ranjang Kise. Aomine menggeliat pelan tanpa suara. Tidak ingin membangunkan sosok yang semalam begitu rapuh.

Aomine memandangi wajah tidur Kise. Wajahya begitu sempurna. Pahatan Tuhan yang begitu indah. Hidungnya mancung, dagunya landai menawan. Kelopak matanya menyerupai bulan sabit dihiasi bulu mata yang lentik menutupi bola mata sewarna mentari.

Ia bukan hanya tampan..

 _Ia cantik .._

 _Ia bidadari yang mewarnai musim semi.._

Tiba-tiba saja Kise membuka matanya. Tak di sangka. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan menoleh kearah Aomine yang langsung menatap kearah lain. Tak ingin tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan keindahan Kise.

"Selamat pagi Aominecchhi" sapa Kise riang. Sepertinya ia sudah lupa dengan kejadian semalam dan tidak sadar jika tadi Aomine memperhatikan wajahnua. Ahh biarlah.. begini lebih baik daripada Aomine harus terjebak dalam kecanggungan.

"Pagi Kise. Hari ini kau boleh keluar dari rumah sakit kan?" Tanya Aomine memastikan.

"Yaa.. hari ini aku keluar. Terima kasih ya sudah merawat ku" jawab Kise tulus.

Aomine menatap Kise. Tangannya terlipat didada. "Setelah ini kau mau kemana?"

Kise merubah posisinya dari telentang menjadi duduk. Ia menggidikan bahunya "Entahlah.. Aku bisa kemana saja. Lagipula aku kesini untuk berlibur. Menghilangkan penat dari ibukota"

Aomine mendelik kesal "Kau ingin di keroyok lagi ya? klo memang kau berlibur disini seharusnya kau sudah mempersiapkan tempat menginap bodoh! Sekarang ini sedang musim liburan sekolah. Pasti penginapan banyak yang penuh."

Kise nampak tak peduli "Aku bisa tidur dimana saja jika tidak mendapat penginapan. Di tempat-tempat umum mungkin, di stasiun atau dipertokoan atau dimanapun. Lagipula aku ini pria Aominecchi. Aku bisa menjaga diriku. Kemarin aku sedang sial saja"

Kise menatap keluar jendela. Ada desiran aneh merasuk dirinya. Perhatian Aomine mulai menganggunya.

"Tinggalah di tempat ku. Masih ada kamar kosong yang bisa kau pakai. Lebih aman dan kau bisa menikmati liburan mu" kata-kata Aomine terlontar begitu saja. Membuat Kise menoleh cepat dan hendak menolak. Ia tidak bisa merepotkan Aomine terus menerus. Bukankah liburannya ke Kyoto karena ia ingin mencari kebebasan?

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Lagipula anggap saja aku menyewakan kamar ku padamu. Kau cukup membayarnya dengan membuatkan ku sarapan pagi" sambung Aomine cepat.

Lidah Kise kelu. Terlalu kaget dengan penawaran Aomine. Mereka baru bertemu dalam beberapa hari dan Aomine dengan mudahnya menawarkan rumahnya untuk ia tinggali sementara. Mungkin ini sebuah keberuntungan..

"Terima kasih Aomimecchi. Aku akan dengan senang hati membuat sarapan untuk mu"

 _Awal kisah ini baru dimulai.._

 _Membawa kita masuk lebih dalam.._

 _Kemanakah ia akan pergi?_

 _..._

AKU berhenti mengetik.

Menunggu Aomine kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. Namun ia malah sibuk memainkan rokok ditangannya. Sesekali menghisapnya dan memyemburkan asapnya ke langit.

"Aku tidak menyangka Aomine-kun bisa dengan mudah berbagi tempat tinggal dengan orang baru. Selanjutnya apa yang terjadi?" Aku sedikit berkomentar sambil menunggu kalimat yang akan muncul dari pria dihadapanku.

Aomine mengabaikan perkataan ku. Kini ia asik menatap layar ponselnya. Ada beberapa _notification_ muncul. Sepertinya ia terlalu asik bercerita dan aku pun terlalu asik menulis, hingga tidak sadar suara ponsel berdering. Aku melihat Aomine membaca pesan-pesan itu. Ia mematikan rokok ditangannya dan bergegas berdiri.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja.. akan ku lanjutkan besok, Kuroko-KUN"

Dan dia pergi meninggalkan ku begitu saja..

 _Aku hanyalah sebuah cangkir untuk menampung kisahnya._

 _Tempat Aomine menuangkan air hidupnya.._

"Dasar seenaknya.."

-TBC-

Notes : Saya tidak tahu apakah cerita ini cukup menarik atau tidak. Tapi saya berterima kasih untuk kalian yang sempat membaca cerita ini. Saya akan berusaha untuk melanjutkan cerita ini dan cerita yang lainnya. Saya menunggu komentar, saran, masukan , atau kritik dari kalian semua. Terima kasihh.

With love

Rainy Hanazawa


End file.
